


mirrors

by enesnl



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: sana and momo after a party ends.





	mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylomylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylomylo/gifts).



> hi, didn't think i was going to write this for samo day but here we are. this is also for kelly u horny bitch. was listening to taylor swift - new year's day while writing this.

Everyone's left. Well, everyone that doesn't matter, anyway. Jeongyeon and Nayeon are cuddling out on the balcony. Dahyun and Chaeyoung are passed out in the guest room; they're still lightweights, it seems. Tzuyu and Jihyo are off - somewhere. No one really knows. And Mina? Well, Mina told everyone she didn't feel like going out (this was not a lie).

 

And then, Sana. Sana and Momo. Momo and Sana. Sana thinks their names sound nice together - all symmetrical and stuff. She learned that in class - how sometimes things are a mirror of each other. She likes that, and thinks Momo and her suit that description very well.

 

They're in the kitchen, now. There's stirring heard from somewhere, but they pay it no mind. Momo sits atop the island, legs dangling over the edge, Sana between them. They're still a bit tipsy, giggling over.. nothing. Or, more likely, they just can't remember, with Momo feeling the need to clutch onto Sana's shoulder, tightly; she might fall (maybe). She's still wracked with silent laughs and little squeals that manage to peep out every now and then. Sana can't breathe - for many reasons. Her heart is racing - for one. And it isn't Momo, she knows. Sana has never felt anything but comfortable with Momo, and she knows Momo shares the same sentiment. It's the alcohol, Sana thinks. Everything is just _too_ damn funny.

 

"That- that guy," Momo manages to squeeze out, before doubling over in laughter again, Sana joining her.

 

"I know," Sana says, although it comes out like a wheeze. Still, there's a sort of harmony, here.

 

Their laughs don't subside for another good ten minutes. Even hearing a 'shut up, Sana!' from the balcony. Momo is comparably much quieter; Sana adores this about her.

 

They look at each other, and Sana can feel her nose scrunching, and Momo is laughing again; pointing too, at Sana's.. face? Sana glances over her shoulder and finds a circular mirror in the top right corner, like one of the ones you see in a grocery store. Sana wonders where Chaeyoung's parents got it from, and why, briefly. She squints, and it's becoming clear - the giant penis drawing on her forehead in thick, black marker that she definitely should have realized sooner. Then, laughs in her hair, and a snicker a little too close to Sana's ear; its hot breath ghosting over the shell. And she realizes - _that's_ why Momo's laughing. And Sana? Well, Sana's just laughing because Momo's laughing - it's just natural, like this. Momo's laughs are like Sana's personal tickles - worse even, as she'll still feel and remember the grazes from Momo's hands tomorrow morning.

 

Sana looks over, at Momo's nose inches from hers; it's scrunched, like hers just moments ago. Momo is s _till_ laughing and Sana's not upset, she's just wondering, rationalizing. Maybe does a little internet search in her head. Then - Sana kisses her. She heard it once, somewhere. Maybe it was just some drama, because it isn't working right now. So, Sana presses her lips against Momo's a little harder and hears a small, satisfied yelp. Momo fumbles backward a bit but soon reciprocates, tucks a stray lock of hair behind Sana's ear, her pinky tracing the cliff of Sana's jaw. Momo parts her lips and there are tongues involved, now. Just a little. It's natural for them. This is their first kiss, but it might be their 413th.

 

Sana delves further, moans a little, places her hands on either side of Momo's thighs. To keep her steady, but really, it's unnecessary. Momo loves it, and leans down, more - she doesn't need to; it's a little uncomfortable, too. But she wants to, and Sana gladly meets her. There are moans now, and little bites - it's deeper. There's a rising heat, too. They welcome it, embrace it. Then, hands threading into each other's hair; a little sticky from alcohol, but that's okay.

 

"Momo," Sana says for no reason at all.

 

"Sana," Momo says back, chuckling a tad.

 

There's a second of vulnerability in Sana's eyes, a relapse from inebriety. But Momo looks at her, and Sana's eyes are hazy again. She kisses her. It goes like this, for a while. Until Sana can't stand it, and her moans turn into whines, but - Momo's already pulling Sana's hands toward her own zipper. She's hungry, and Sana's hungry, and just, maybe - embracing their love in a different way?

 

Sana tugs the zipper down, just halfway, wastes no time pressing a thumb down onto Momo's core. Rides down her slit, just a little. Momo gasps, and moans, deepens the kiss. It encourages Sana. The zipper hits the bottom.

 

There's still that barrier, between their skin, but Sana's okay with that, for now. She can feel Momo's wetness. There's more - pooling a little. Sana smiles into the kiss.

 

"Mo-more," Momo whispers, and Sana pulls away, just enough to catch the pink dusting Momo's cheeks. She's embarrassed, for the first time that night. Sana smiles wide, kisses her again. Switches to two fingers, and presses down, deeper. Momo moans harder, tugs Sana's hair harder, shoves her tongue down Sana's throat. Sana doesn't usually like that, but she loves it right now; swallows it wholeheartedly, soars higher. She's breathing heavily. She can't stand it, now. Tugs at the edges of Momo's jeans, then they're at Momo's thighs. But Momo knows she needs more - more space to move, to stretch, to _open_ \- herself, completely. To Sana. They're at her knees, now. Then - on second thought - they're thrown across the room, just missing the arm of the couch; but that's okay.

 

Sana's bare fingers meet Momo's naked center. They're a bit cold, and Momo's core is _really_ hot. But - that's okay. Then, Sana's fingers run down the length of Momo, not too hard. But enough to coat herself in Momo's wetness. With that, Momo shudders, and Sana's leaking. A whimper and a gasp in harmony with each other, again. It's impossible to tell which came from who; maybe it was both.

 

Then, they remember - how the hell had they forgotten? Sana's nondominant hand reaches up, and Momo moans. Her nipples are _very_ hard. Sana gropes, then Momo gropes, and their cores burn even hotter. There's a fire between them, now - that fills the space between and creates their own cloud of lust, and love, and everything that is Sana and Momo, up to this point. This lull in time.

 

The tips of Sana's fingers play with Momo's entrance. But Momo looks at her, communicates. Sana understands. She lowers herself, and brings Momo closer toward the edge of the counter. There's a small squeak from the tile. Her legs are dangling; she's open. Then - Sana sucks her clit, gently. Momo moans - harder than ever before and Sana worries about the others for a moment. She likes this Momo, too - loud and desperate. Sana's pooling at the bottom of her jeans.

 

Momo's _extremely_ turned on, and there's a small river, cascading into Sana's mouth. Sana sucks harder, and Momo moans harder. Sana doesn't care about the others, anymore. She flicks, and licks, and applies different amounts of pressure; it's variant. Sana puts her all into it. Momo whines, and it's only been a few minutes, but - she's close. Tugs at Sana's hair harder, enough to hurt. Whines more, gasps, a little quieter now. Sana can tell, and adjusts to a steady rhythm. Momo's gasping, more and more, with her eyes shut tight. Her chest is heaving. She squeezes Sana's head with her thighs, keeps her there; it's a trap Sana never wants to escape.

 

Then - a few more moments, and everything is quiet. Momo convulses - it's feverish, it's long, and her legs wobble. Sana helps her ride it out, squeezes her thighs tighter, steadies her. Momo quivers, then shudders, and all is still again. Sana comes back up, and they embrace each other. There's a small kiss. Momo tastes herself, and likes it, smiles in response. They stay there for a while, faces inches from each other, again. Their puffs carry weight, and they're still panting; breathing the same air. They're not sure how much time passes, but they don't really care, either. Their breaths steady and turn into sighs, eyes fluttering; they're a little sleepy, but don't quite want this night to end.

 

There's stirring heard from somewhere. The sun is on the horizon. They clean themselves, adjust to before, smile at each other. It's happy, it's content. They're not sure what happens next.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> aff/twitter @enesnl


End file.
